mermaidmelodyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Legend of Mermaid
thumb|400pxLegend of Mermaid est la première chanson d'insertion dans l'anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi .Ceci est la première chanson utilisée contre les démons de l'eau par Lucie. Plus il y a de sirènes qui chantent cette chanson, plus puissant elle devient.Par exemple, dans l'épisode 15 de Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi pur , Lucie a chanté cette chanson avec 5 autres sirènes et causé Michel un véritable casse-tête, tandis que dans d'autres circonstances chansons encore plus puissants (comme Kodou ) ne l'affectent pas. Il est la seule chanson de la série que tous les personnages de Mermaid Melody (sauf pour serviteurs de Michel ) ont chanté ensemble, comme on le voit dans le dernier épisode de la série. Parole en français En dessous des vagues, Entraînées par le vent du soir Perle magique, ton pouvoir, me guideras Ta douce mélodie, M'apporte la joie et l'espoir Cette chanson, si tu l'entend, jamais tu ne l'oublieras Tout les oiseaux à tire-d'aile, S'élancent vers l'Orient en plein ciel Viens, donne moi la main Suivons le chemin, vers l'île au trésor Le paradis des sept mers existe vraiment Malgré les tempêtes du ciel, et les tourments Là-bas, une vie toute nouvelle Pleine de joie et d'amour nous attend Elle est a toi la mélodie des sept mers Et si un jour, le sort toi nous séparait Tu sais bien que demain, comme hier, Au grand jamais, tu ne pourras l'oublier. Quand les nuages noirs, Feront place à l'arc-en-ciel Brillera, enfin, la perle au mille pouvoirs Toutes les étoiles, scintilleront comme des soleils Pour illuminer la Terre à la tombée du soir Nous sommes prêtes, l'heure a sonnée Le vent du Sud l'a annoncé Viens, si tu veut t'envoler L'aventure, va commencer Nul ne sait ce qu'il y a au bout du voyage Nous traverserons les tempêtes et les orages Les gardiens des rives et des plages La perle magique, nous donne tous les pouvoirs Elle est a toi cette mélodie enchantée Et si un jour, le sort toi nous séparait Tu sais bien que demain, comme hier Elle est a toi, la chanson des sept mers Parole en anglais The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast Before dawn, there was a melody I heard It's a very nostalgic song The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut. Where the paradise of the seven seas lies After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget. Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end And then the stars, like pearls can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light. From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With overflowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future! To the paradise of the seven seas! After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget! While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall For the shining future! 'Tradution française' Le vent arc-en-souffle à une côte loin Avant l'aube, il y avait une mélodie que je entendu Il est une chanson très nostalgique Les oiseaux qui volent vers le ciel oriental échappent désormais à l'île au trésor à l'aide de ce raccourci. Lorsque le paradis des sept mers réside Après la nuit d'orage, pour vous dire mon amour je serai né de nouveau Même si il arrive un jour où tout le monde ... Est de voyager loin d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanter la mélodie des sept pays que je ne serai jamais oublier. Nuages flotter lentement, évanouir car ils visent pour la fin de l'arc en ciel Et puis les étoiles, comme des perles peuvent commencer à libérer une lumière puissante et merveilleuse. Dans le ciel du sud, un sifflement pouvait être entendu Oui, cela est le temps qui est finalement arrivé, le temps pour moi de devenir un adulte. tout en embrassant les souhaits de la bonne mère dans son cœur , elle voulait que tout le monde voyage dans une aventure miracle remplis de larmes et de prières débordent, je ne sais plus Mais leur reste encore un fantasme de une nuit où les étoiles tombent pour l'avenir brillant! Pour le paradis des sept mers! Après la nuit d'orage, pour vous dire mon amour je serai né de nouveau Même si il arrive un jour où tout le monde ... Est de voyager loin d'ici , aussi longtemps que nous chanter la mélodie des sept pays que je ne serai jamais oublier! tout en embrassant les souhaits de la bonne mère dans son cœur , elle voulait que tout le monde voyage dans une aventure miracle rempli Avec plus de larmes et de prières qui coule, je viens de n ' t savent plus Mais leur reste encore un fantasme d'une nuit où les étoiles tombent Pour l'avenir brillant! Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons des sirènes